fizikafandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Nikola Tesla
Nikola Tesla – život i djelo (Smiljan, 10. srpnja 1856. - New York, 7. siječnja 1943.) thumb Djetinjstvo Nikola Tesla rodio se u ponoć između 9. i 10. srpnja 1856. godine u selu Smiljanima, u Lici, između planinskog masiva Velebita i istočne obale Jadranskog mora. Otac Milutin bio je pravoslavni svećenik, a majka Georgina Mandić (zvana Đuka) bez formalne naobrazbe, ali veoma inteligentna žena. Kako je pisao i govorio Tesla, njegova se obitelj ranije prezivala Draganić. U Hrvatskoj su se u to vrijeme mogućnosti ostvarenja poslovne karijere svodile na poljoprivredu, vojsku i crkvu. U dobi od pet godina, započinje izrađivati svoje izvorno osmišljene izume. Izgradio je malo vodeno kolo, drugačije od onih koja je vidio u svome kraju. Ono je bilo glatko i bez lopatica, a ipak se pod strujanjem vode ravnomjerno okretalo. Na njegov je život ponajviše utjecao njegov stariji brat, koji je u vrijeme Nikolina rođenja imao sedam godina. Dane, nadareni prvijenac i idol svojih roditelja, poginuo je sa dvanaest godina, a uzrok tragedije je najvjerojatnije arapski konj, ozljedivši ga, iako za to nema pravih dokaza. thumb Teslina rodna kuća. Odmah do nje je crkva koju je kao svećenik vodio njegov otac. Ono što je nevjerojatno je popis fobija i opsesija koje su se naknadno razvile kod Nikole. Sve su neki oblici njegove iznimne ekscentričnosti, a pojavile su se već u ranoj dobi. Npr. osjećao je silnu odbojnost prema ženskim naušnicama, a posebno prema bisernim ogrlicama, a nakit kristalnog odsjaja ili oštro izbrušenih površina ga je zanimao. Miris komada kamfora (eterično ulje) izazvao bi kod njega akutni osjećaj nelagode. Prilikom istraživanja ako bi ispustio komadiće papira u posudu napunjenu tekućinom, osjetio bi neobičan okus u ustima. Tijekom šetnje brojio je korake, a dok jede izračunavao obujam tanjura juhe, šalica kave i komada hrane. Kada to ne bi napravio, jelo bi mu ostajalo bez ikakva okusa –zato je jeo posve sam. Najteža od svih opsesija je da nije mogao dotaknuti kosu drugih ljudi. thumb U ranoj dobi započeo je sa samodisciplinom koju si je sam nametnuo, nakon gubitka brata osjećao se kao da se mora neprekidno dokazivati i zbog toga je uvijek htjeo biti bolji od ostalih. Ono što je obilježilo njegovo djetinjstvo je da od najranije dobi u mislima stvarao projekcije svojih izuma, do u najsitnije detalje je planirao i kreirao svoje izume, smatrao je to kao prednost, ne kao manu. Ideje su mu prštale, no mnogo njih nije nigdje sačuvao jer se odmah okretao većim izumima kada bi shvatio kako jedan funkcionira. Zbog toga je mogao pasti razred, jer nije volio tehničko crtanje. Njegovo pamćenje danas bi nazvali fotografskim, ali uvelike mu je koristilo tijekom školovanja. Poseban je bio i po svojoj visini i to 199 centimetara. Znao je šest svjetskih jezika. Školovanje i studij Pohađao je njemačku osnovnu školu u Smiljanu, a istu je završio u Gospiću. Zatim se upisao u nižu realnu gimnaziju u Rakovcu (dio Karlovca), koja je raspolagala sa dosta dobrim kabinetom za fiziku, što je Teslu jako oduševljavalo prilikom izvođenja pokusa. Ono što je okupiralo njegove misli u to vrijeme bila je letjelica koja se sastojala jedino od rotirajuće osovine, pokretnih krila i vakuuma neograničene snage. U tim godinama teško se razbolio, liječnici su čak i digli nekoliko puta ruke od njega (malarija, kolera), no srećom uspio se oporaviti i nastavio je sa svojim obrazovanjem. Profesor fizike utjecao je na njega i zainteresirao ga uvelike za elektricitet. Nakon završetka gimnazije dvije se godine nije školovao. Roditelji su na Nikolu vršili pritisak da postane svećenik ali on se tome protivio i upisao se na studij tehničkih znanosti u Grazu 1875. Glavni predmeti su mu bili fizika, matematika i mehanika, a njegov cilj je bio da položi u jednoj godini dvije godine studija. Stipendiju je primao samo na prvoj godini pa je morao odustati od studija na drugoj godini, ali je uspio naći alternativu za elektične strojeve istosmjerne struje. Kasnije će u Pragu studirati tehniku. Tijekom studija upoznao se s Voltaireovim djelima te je odlučio pročitati sve što je ovaj napisao. U konačnici je pročitao sva njegova djela, ali ne samo to nego ih je i naučio napamet. Zaposlenje Nakon završetka studija zaposlio se u telefonskom društvu i priključivao telefone po kućama u naredne dvije godine. Jedno vrijeme radio je kao inžinjer telefonskog društva u Budimpešti. Nakon Budimpešte zaposlio se u Edisonovoj tvrtki (Continental Edison Company) u Parizu. Ponovno se razbolio, liječnici nisu znali dijagnozu i pripisali su to živčaom slomu. Na zadatku u Strasbourgu 1883. izvan radnog vremena konstruira prvi indukcijski motor. Tijekom jedne šetnje sa prijateljem osmislio je posve novi sustav, a ne tek novi motor, otkrio je načelo rotacijskog magnetskog polja. Dobivenog pomoću dviju ili više izmjeničnih struja, koje su bile u raskoraku jedna s drugom. Tesla je tada imao visoko mišljenje o Edisonu koji je bio pobornik istosmjerne struje. Tesla je osmislio praktične motore izmjenične struje - višefazni indukcijski motor, razdjelno-fazni indukcijski motor kao i cjeloviti višefazni i jednofazni sustav motora za proizvodnju, prijenos i korištenje električne struje. Sva električna energija na svijetu uskoro će se proizvoditi, prenositi, razdjeljivati i pretvarati u mehaničku snagu upravo zahvaljujući Teslinom višefaznom sustavu. thumb Jedan od Teslinih izvornih dvofaznih indukcijskih motora. Kad se spojio s njegovom višefaznom metodom proizvodnje i prijenosa struje, ovaj je motor postao temeljem na kojemu se potom izgradila suvremena industrija proizvodnje električne struje. Posebnost ovog sustava je neusporedivo viši napon nego kod sustava istosmjerne struje, omogućen je prijenos na udaljenosti i do stotina kilometara, a samim time započinje i novo doba električne rasvjete i energije. Kod Edisonovih električnih žarulja s ugljenim nitima problem je bio taj što se na svaka tri i pol kilometra morao staviti generator. Struje ili nije bilo ili je dolazilo do prekida. Tesla je također je izumio telefonsko pojačalo koje je zaboravio patentirati radeći u telefonskom društvu. Odlazak u Ameriku - rat struja 6. lipnja 1884. Tesla odlazi u Sjedinjene Države i postaje američki državljanin. Stigao je u New York prema preporuci Edisonova suradnika Charlesa Batchelora u kojoj je pisalo: "Gospodine Edison, poznajem dva velika čovjeka. Jedan ste vi, a drugi je mladić koji stoji pred Vama". thumb Nakon ovakve preporuke Edison ga je zaposlio u svojoj tvrtki, ali se dva izumitelja nikako nisu mogla složiti u načinu rada što je vodilo ka neizbježnom sukobu. Tesla je prekinuo rad s Edisonom kada ga je ovaj uvrijedio zbog načina rada. Tesla je bio izrazito predan poslu, vrlo kulturan i zastupao je suprotne stavove od onih Edisonovih. Zatim Tesla uz investitore koji su mu ponudili svoju pomoć osniva vlastitu tvrtku - Tesla Electric Light & Manufacturing. Tesla je ubrzo razvio lučnu svjetiljku koja je bila jednostavnija, pouzdanija, sigurnija i jeftinija od onih koje su trenutno bile u uporabi. Počeo je podnositi patente za višefazni sustav izmjenične struje koji se sastojao od tri kompletna sustava za jednofazne,dvofazne i trofazne izmjenične struje. Tesla je vršio pokuse i s ostalim vrstama struje, a za svaku je vrstu izradio i potrebne dinamo uređaje, motore, transformatore i automatske upravljačke uređaje. Do 1891. godine Tesla je podnio prijave za 40 patenata i sve su odobrene. thumb U svibnju 1888. George Westinghouse, čelni čovjek Westinghouse Electric Company-a iz Pittsburga kupuje prava na Teslin patent višefazsnog sustava naizmjenično pokretanog dinama, transformatora i motora. To je dovelo do sukoba između Edisonova istosmjernog sustava i Tesla-Westinghouseovog izmjeničnog pristupa u kojem ovaj drugi odnosi pobjedu. U svom laboratoriju eksperimentirao je sa sjenografom, slično onome što je činio Wilhelm Röntgen kada je 1895. otkrio X-zrake. Pored toga radio je na svjetiljki s karobonskim dugmetom i različitim tipovima svjetla. thumb Radio Teslin navoj osmišljava 1891. koji će potom postati indukcijski navoj najčešće korišten u radio tehnologiji. Tesla je iznova unaprijedio povijest znanosti 1893. godine, obraćajući se slušateljima na Franklin Institutu u Philadelphiji te potom u St. Louisu pripadnicima udruženja »National Electric Light Association«, kada je do najmanjih pojedinosti opisao načela radio-tehnike. S jedne strane pozornice nalazila se odašiljačka oprema - distribucijski transformator ispunjen uljem, te povezan s kondenzatorom, otvorom za iskrenje, zavojnicom i žicom koja je vodila sve do stropa. U grupi prijemnika s druge strane pozornice nalazila se isto takva žica, koja je visjela sa stropa, isti takav kondenzator i zavojnica, samo se umjesto otvora za iskrenje tu nalazila Geisslerova cijev koja bi zasvijedila kao suvremena fluorescentna žarulja kad bi se postigao dostatan napon. Između odašiljača i prijemnika nije postojala nikakva žica koja bi ih međusobno spajala. Transformator u odašiljačkom dijelu, napajao se iz zasebnog strujnog izvora s prekidačem. Kad bi prekidač bio zatvoren, transformator bi škripao i ječao, oko kondenzatora se stvorila aureola koja je pištala oko njihovih lisnatih krajeva, otvor za iskrenje bučno bi se zatvorio pri pražnjenju, a nevidljivo elektromagnetsko polje zračilo bi energiju u prostor s odašiljačke antenske žice. Istovremeno je u grupi prijemnika zasvijedila Geisslerova cijev, potaknuta radio-frekvencijom koju je primila preko prijamne antenske žice. Tako se rodio bežični prijenos. Bez ikakvih žica i pomoću iskričavog odašiljača jačine 5 kW bila je prenesena poruka koju je Geisslerova cijev odmah prihvatila kao prijemnik, udaljen oko 9 metara od odašiljača . thumb Tako je prikazao osnovna načela suvremenog radija: 1. antenu; 2. uzemljenje; 3. krug zrak-zemlja, što uključuje induktiv-nost i kapacitet; 4. Podesivu induktivnost i kapacitet (za ugađanje); 5. opremu za odašiljanje i prijem, ugođenu na međusobnu rezonanciju; te 6. elektronske cijevi kao detektore u radiotehnici. Teslin generator Dvije godine kasnije 1. svibnja 1893. u Chicagu je održan Expo, prvi sajam elektrotehnike u povijesti. Teslin generator je prikazan na izložbi. Time je bio otvoren put za izgradnju hidrocentrale na Niagari, što je bio Teslin dugogodišnji san. Izgradnjom su se postavilli temelji energetskog sustava koji danas koristi Kanada, kao i sve zemlje širom svijeta. 1894. Tesli je dodijeljen počasni doktorat Jelskog i Kolumbija sveučilišta i Elliott Cresson medalja Franklinovog instituta. Bili su to prvi počasni doktorati od ukupno 15. 13. ožujka 1895. izgorio je Teslin laboratorij u New Yorku, nedugo zatim izgrađen je novi gdje Tesla konstruira primoodašiljačku radiostanicu. U rujnu je pušten u rad prvi dalekovod od 35 km za obližnji grad Buffalo. Tri dana poslije puštanja u rad hidrocentrale na Niagari, proradila je hidrocentrala na slapovima Krke kraj Šibenika u Hrvatskoj, koja je bila kompletna. Na 16 km dalekovoda bilo je postavljeno šest trafostanica. X zrake U prosincu 1895. godine profesor Roentgen je objavio svoje otkriće X zraka, iako ih je Tesla prije otkrio. Tesla je poslao Nijemcu odmah slike sjeni i dobio je odgovor: " Slike su vrlo zanimljive. Kada biste bili ljubazni i otkrili mi način na koji ste do njih došli?" Tesla je otkrio i eksperimentirao s X zrakama, nazivajući ih kozmičkim, prije Roentgena. Poznato je da su izumi Nikole Tesle ukradeni i patentirani prije nego što je Tesla imao vremena za prijavu istih. 1897. Teslini pokusi bežičnog prijenosa električne energije. 1898. Tesla je prijavio patent daljinskog upravljanja brodovima i vozilima, te u New Yorku prikazuje ideju daljinskog bežičnog upravljanja; prezentira ideju robotike koju nisu mogli razumjeti i shvatiti; u Buffalu održao predavanje o elektroterapiji. Testira malen (18 cm) elektromehanički oscilator; bez ikakvih namjera pričvrstio ga je za potporni željezni stup koji je bio postavljen kroz čitavu zgradu u ulici East Houston. Uređaj je izazvao potres i građani su bježali tražeći spas. Bilo je to novo Teslino otkriće, Teslin oscilator. Colorado Springs 1899. Izvodi pokuse s radiostanicom od 200 kw u Coloradu; signali do New Yorka. Visokofrekventni "Teslin transformator" u laboratoriju je bacao iskru preko 4 m, napona 10 milijuna volti. Otkriće "stojećih valova", 4. srpnja 1899. u Colorado Springsu, koji nastaju prirodnim pražnjenjem. Elektromagnetskim prigušivanjem uređaja, jačao je električni potencijal. Čitav toranj ponašao bi mu se kao niskofrekventni rezonator, koji je istovremeno bio oscilator i antena. U Colorado Springsu 1899.- 1900., došao je do vjerojatno svog najvećeg otkrića - stacionarnih valova. Pomoću ovog otkrića dokazao je da Zemlja može poslužiti kao vodič i može reagirati kao glazbena viljuška na električne vibracije na određenoj frekvenciji. Tako je upalio 200 žarulja koje nisu bile povezane žicom na udaljenosti od 40 kilometara, a koje su svaka pojedinačno osvijetljavale krug od 41 metra oko sebe. U to vrijeme bio je posve siguran da prima signale s druge planete, a zbog čega je bio ismijavan. Vraćajući se 1900. u New York s kapitalom američkog financijera J. Pierre Pont Morgana od 150 tisuća dolara započeo je konstrukciju tornja koji bi bežičnim putem odašiljao signale. Tesla je tvrdio da je zajam osigurao tako što je 51 % prava na svoje patente na polju telefonije i telegrafije ustupio Morganu. Pomoću tog tornja želio je osigurati slanje slika, poruka, vremenskih prognoza i burzovnih izvještaja bežičnim putem. Projekt je napušten zbog financijske panike, problema s radnom snagom i Morganovim odustajanjem od projekta. To je bio najveći Teslin poraz. Tada je svoj rad presumjerio na turbine i druge projekte. Zbog nedostatka novca njegove ideje su ostale u bilježnicama koje se još uvijek proučavaju. 1900. Patent za sredstva za izolaciju električnih vodiča, patent za metodu signaliziranja, patent za sistem signaliziranja. Tesla započinje gradnju Svjetskog centra za telegrafiju na Long Islandu. Od Georga Westinghousea ne dobiva više financijsku potporu. 1901. Započinje gradnju tornja Waldencliffe na Long Islandu, visok 56 m. Nije bilo sredstava za daljnju gradnju. Bio je namijenjen emitiranju radiovijesti i bežičnom prijenosu energije preko Atlantika. 1902. prijavio patent uređaja za prijenos električne energije i svoj projekt "Svjetski bežični sustav". 1908. Radi na usavršavanju turbine. 1909. Patent za tekućinsku propulziju, za turbine bez lopatica, za pokazivač brzine, za ventilski vod, za gromobran, za mjerila protoka tekućine, za mjerač brzine broda, za mjerač frekvencije. 1934. Razradio plan usnopljenog prijenosa energije. Dodijeljena mu je medalja John Scott u Philadelphiji u znak priznanja za višefazni sustav električne energije. 1937. Umire Guglielmo Marconi, Teslin prijatelj, navodni izumitelj radija, koji je ukrao Teslinu ideju o radiju. Taj je patent nakon Tesline smrti pripao Tesli kao pravo prvenstva. Posljednji dani Do posljednjeg trenutka Tesla je neumorno radio, a 7. siječnja 1943. Tesla je preminuo u svojoj hotelskoj sobi 3327 na 33. Katu hotela „Newyorker“ u New Yorku, . oko 22 sata i 30 minuta pod čudnim okolnostima u 87-oj godini života, a prema tvrdnjama kao uzrok navodi se od posljedica srčanog tromba. Nakon njegove smrti kovčezi u kojima se nalaze Teslini papiri, diplome i druge počasti, kao i njegove laboratorijske bilješke zapečačeni su. Neko vrijeme nalazili su se u vlasništvu Teslinog rođaka i jedinog nasljednika Save Kosanovića. On je kasnije svoje tako stečeno nasljedstvo poklonio gradu Beogradu, a u svrhu osnivanja muzeja Nikole Tesle. Nasljeđe Osim priznatih i poznatih ostvarenja, Tesla je za sobom ostavio i naslijeđe prepuno zagonetaki. Tri glavne: je li njegova zamisao bežičnog prijenosa energije kroz Zemlju bila valjana sa znanstvenog gledišta? Čime se zapravo bavio dok je izvodio pokuse s oružjem sa smrtonosnim, razarajućim zrakama? Što se dogodilo s njegovim istraživačkim zapisima i papirima koje nije patentirao, kao i s ostalim osjetljivim ispravama u onih nekoliko dana neposredno nakon njegove smrti? 1949. Osnovana je Tvornica telefonskih uređaja " Nikola Tesla" u Zagrebu. 1956. Urna Nikole Tesle prenesena je u Muzej Nikola Tesla u Beograd. 1960. U čast stogodišnjice njegova rođenja Međunarodna elektrokomisija u Parizu je prihvatila naziv "Tesla" za jedinicu magnetske indukcije.(znak - T) 1963. Otvoren je u Zagrebu Tehnički muzej s Odjelom Nikola Tesla. 1969. Lik Nikole Tesle na rektorskom lancu Sveučilišta u Zagrebu. 1978. Margaret Cheney je objavila dosad najbolje napisanu Teslinu biografiju "Tesla – čovjek izvan vremena" ("Man out of Time"). thumb 1986. U Colorado Springsu je osnovan "International Tesla Society,Inc 2006. Nikoli Tesli podignut spomenik na Niagarinim slapovima. thumb Odlikovan je (1917.) Edisonovom medaljom, najvećim odlikovanjem Američkog instituta elektroinženjera. U Češkoj jedna tvornica žarulja nosi njegovo ime, a u Hrvatskoj postoji tvrtka Nikola Tesla - Ericsson koja se prvenstveno bavi telefonijom. Enciklopedija Britannica svrstala ga je među 10 najvažnijih ljudi u svjetskoj povijesti. Uvršen je na popis 100 Greatest Americans Discovery Chanella Najvažniji izumi • Sustav višefaznih struja i okretno magnetsko polje (izmjenični višefazni motori i generatori na principu okretnoga magnetskog polja) • Izmjenični sustav prijenosa i distribucije električne energije • Teslin oscilacijski transformator (Teslina zavojnica) • Rasvjeta pomoću struja visoke frekvencije • Sustav bežičnog prijenosa radiosignala i energije • Teleautomatika (daljinsko upravljanje brodom) • Teslina turbina • Radio Zasluge za izume Daljinsko upravljanje, aeromobil, radar, bežični prijenos energije, kontrola atmosferskih prilika, superprovodljivost, priroda kosmičkih zraka, svjetski informativni sustav, gromobran, točkasti elektronski mikroskop, korištenje energije atoma, korištenje sunčeve energije i energije iz jonosfere, korištenje X zraka, tumačenje prirode etera, komunikacijski sateliti, elektroterapija, detektor laži, umjetne munje (obične i loptaste), frižider, svjetlosni efekti, aparat za proizvodnju ozona, podvodni prijenos PTT informacija, korištenje energije rotacije zemlje, laseri, projektori misli, ozonska kupatila, električna puška, otkrivanje tijela u mraku, roboti, neonsko osvjetljenje, pisaći stroj pokretan ljudskim glasom, džepni oscilator, uređaj za komunikaciju s drugim svjetovima, navigacijski sustav, neprobojni energetski zid, fontana, električni automobil, Internet, radio, uređaj za automatsko prevođenje na druge jezike tzv. prevoditelj... O Nikoli Tesli osobno Imao je nekoliko bliskih prijatelja. Među njima bili su pisci Robert Underwood Johnson, Mark Twain i Francis Marion Crawford. U financijskim pogledu bio je prilično nespretan, ekscentričan i kompulzivan. I među znanstvenicima i u javnosti pratio ga je glas samotnjaka i ekscentrika. Njegov ekscentrizam spriječavao ga je da ga ljudi slušaju i da ostvaruje zaradu od svojih izuma. Iako mu je bio potreban novac 1912. je odbio primiti Nobelovu nagradu iz fizike jer je tvrdio da njegov suprimatelj Thomas Alva Edison nije pravi znanstvenik. Zadnje godine svog života proveo je hraneći golubove i živio je uglavnom od godišnjeg honorara iz domovine. Zaključak "Nije mi žao što su drugi pokrali moje ideje, ali mi je žao što nisu imali svoje." Nikola Tesla Nikola Tesla rođen je u devetnaestom stoljeću, živio u dvadesetom, a mnogi smatraju da je zapravo 21. stoljeće njegovo. Inovativnost, njegov neiscrpan trud i uporan rad koji ga je pratio od ranog djetinjstva pa sve do smrti za plod imaju da i danas njegovo nasljeđe daje plodonosne rezultate i ne znamo gdje je kraj njegovih izuma. Iako se čitav život borio sa financijskom situacijom kao i sa pravom prednosti u objavi patenata, do kraja je ostao čovjek i znanstvenik koji je na prvo mjesto stavljajo isključivo znanstveni rad i rezultate toga rada. Njegovo ime će se spominjati i koristiti u svakodnevici kao spomen na njegovu veličinu i njegov doprinos. Svoje snove je znao pretvoriti u stvarnost, a mi željno iščekujemo nekoga tko će nastaviti djelovati u njegovom smjeru sa jednakim žarom i predanošću te donijeti takve rezultate koji će svijet potpuno preokrenuti i unaprijediti kao što je to Tesla uspio napraviti.